


Close, Close All Night

by Xekstrin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Anal Sex, F/F, Light BDSM, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Being the leader means carrying all the responsibility, all of the stress. It's sometimes so much that Ahri think she might burst.So, Akali takes care of her. Akali always takes care of her.





	Close, Close All Night

Responsibility was a mantle she wore with pride. Ahri was the oldest, the most experienced, and the one with the clearest vision. While the members of her band had more creative freedom than they'd ever experienced before, at the end of the day it was because Ahri knew exactly where to direct them. All she had to do was put the pieces in the right place, gesture down the path of least resistance and let them loose. Their naked ambition, their raw talent, their passion, took them the rest of the way. All of that would have wilted away under a firm hand.

So Ahri kept the leash loose.

However, she was the final arbiter of most decisions. The nitty gritty, when the others resisted learning how the sausage was made. Forging contracts and sponsorships that didn't clash with their ideals was at best a miracle and at worst a migraine.

Evelynn stood by her side, always. That kind of steadfast, vicious loyalty couldn't be bought, and would never be in question. And Kai'sa slid into her life like a daydream, catching her unaware when her attention slipped.

Of all people, she hadn't expected Akali to be the one to step up and help her share the load. Her maknae rolled in like a storm, unstoppable, and swept her off her feet.

A group filled with as much ego and independence as theirs often meant they clashed, hard. They all had their moments where someone else had to be the adult in the room. Every time, Akali left her feeling like their maknae was the only member of the band with her head screwed on all the way. She knew when to let her ego go. It was a hard lesson for everyone else to learn. Arrogantly, Ahri had assumed she would have the most to teach the others.

And while all that confidence and cockiness wasn't an act, Akali tempered it with a good dose of self-awareness and humility.

All of that shed in the bedroom. There Akali was everything she pretended to be and more. There Akali was in charge and Ahri could be vulnerable in ways she never allowed the others to see. Being with Akali left her rejuvenated, it eased every knot in her back, she swore it made her ears look perkier. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

So a four month dry spell caused by travel, stress, shows, conflicting schedules and a disgraceful lack of privacy ended with Ahri making a decision. She could fix this, or she could climb up the walls and start [gekkering](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuCfgDB1yKs) like a mad beast.

So she started stripping her clothes on her way to Akali's bedroom, tail swiping side to side in frustration. They dropped in a trail down the hallway. Something about it felt territorial, marking her claim on the house and letting anyone who cared know exactly where she was going, what she was doing, who she was doing it with. Almost a dare: _say something about it._

Fiddling with the buckle on her leather belt, she was sliding it free when she kicked the door shut behind her.

Akali looked up when she entered, a handheld game system in her hand. Ahri always got motion sickness when she tried to play, but she liked reading a book with her head in Akali's lap while her girlfriend mowed down enemies on screen. If she were less desperate that could be something she'd ask for. Just spending time with Akali was enough, _had_ to be enough.

(But it wasn't enough.)

She looked so good, the way only Akali could manage. Only a strappy sports bra and her joggers, hitched low enough to see the sharp furrows of her hips. Her eyebrows rose all the way up into her hairline when Ahri tossed her bra aside. Completely naked, Ahri reached into the trunk at the foot of Akali's bed, pulled out her collar, and put it on.

Then she knelt on the floor in front of Akali, tail in a straight line behind her and ears pricked forward. Expectant, impatient, starving.

Akali snapped her game shut. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting there, examining Ahri from head to toe.

 _That_ was when self doubt struck. She saw herself from the outside, wondering if Akali looked at her and found her wanting. They didn't say anything, and as the silence stretched on Ahri wanted to shrivel up and fade away. There was nothing attractive about desperation and that's what she was right now, she was literally begging, what if Akali was tired and not in the mood, what was Ahri _thinking_ being this abrupt, putting this kind of pressure on Akali wasn't fair or right and now if Akali rejected her she would feel like the bad guy—

Akali reached out, gently smoothing Ahri's bangs out of her face. She did it again, petting her until Ahri slowly relaxed under the attention. With an expression akin to wonder on her face, Akali stared at Ahri like she was something precious and special and rare, but also unfamiliar, something to be taken apart and all the gears tightened.

"...Please."

Very, very quietly, Ahri begged.

Smiling, Akali caressed Ahri's cheek with one palm. "You really don't need the collar to get your point across."

A knot of unease loosened in her chest. Relieved, Ahri sighed. "I don't know how else to ask," she admitted, sounding a little rueful.

Akali grinned. "If that's the only way you can ask, then there's only one way I can answer."

She tilted her head back and kissed her, opening Ahri's mouth with her tongue. Ahri relaxed even more, flinching with a stuttered gasp when Akali joined her on the floor. Knees braced on either side of her lap, she held Ahri close, and the smooth fabric of her sports bra was the only thing keeping them from being chest to chest, and then Akali's hands were kneading her ass.

Drawing away, Akali huffed with laughter. "Somebody's a stressed out little foxy."

"You have no idea," Ahri breathed back. "Akali, I need you so bad. I don't want to be this weak, but—"

"You're not being weak. You're trusting me with something incredibly important." Her fingers looped through the collar, fitting just between leather and skin. "But I don't want people to think I don't take good care of my pets. So take a shower or a bath— a _long_ bath— go relax, and wash your hair, but don't blowdry it. I want to do that."

Maybe she couldn't help but show her disappointment, so Akali kissed her, and it felt like a chastisement and a reassurance all at once. "If you want it your way, take off the collar. If you're keeping the collar on, then go do what I told you to do."

So she nodded, face heating up as she went to Akali's bathroom. For the leather's sake she took off the collar, but left it nearby as a reminder. Every starved instinct told her to rush inside the shower stall and quickly scrub down, but Akali had told her to relax, so...

A steaming bath was a luxury she hadn't indulged in for ages, it felt like. Ears drooping with satisfaction, she sunk deeper into the water and closed her eyes, sighing with her nose under the water. It bubbled up, soapy foam clinging to her when she emerged for a gulp of air. Then she dunked her entire head underneath, staying there for as long as she could.

When she came back up, Akali was standing in the doorway with a pile of clothes in her arms, affection etched onto every inch of her. When she noticed Ahri looking at her, though, her eyes went darker with desire, voice low.

"I'm in a mood to dress up," she said, setting the clothes next to Ahri's collar. "Also, when you're ready, put this in."

A metal clack sounded. Sitting up higher, Ahri craned her neck to see, heart pounding.

[Akali had left a smooth, tapered toy on the counter, with a jewel embedded into the flared base.](https://youtu.be/ArDXxTsJJoo) She gave Ahri another smirk before walking back out of the bathroom, presumably to get ready herself.

And all of Ahri's internal thoughts were replaced with a long string of keysmashing.

She finished her bath with a different kind of tension. Deep-seated, a knot in her chest, stretched over every muscle. The clothing Akali gave her could barely be called such. A garter belt with black leather straps to hold up her stockings. A triangle of see-through fabric served as underwear, held together by shoe-string width straps and prayers. A black bra, gold metal accents everywhere to match her collar, a pair of elbow-length black leather gloves.

Ahri took a moment to admire herself, twisting around, enjoying the sight. The underwear was see through, dark hair visible through it. She toyed with herself, stroking a finger through wet lips, teasing her clit to keep herself on edge where Akali probably wanted her. Her tail kept brushing against the sex toy nestled deep inside her, and she flinched every time. Eventually she found herself lifting her tail a bit just to get some kind of relief, and that just made her feel like she was constantly _presenting_ and it made her more flustered than ever, unable to pay attention to anything except her own discomfort, her growing tension.

Akali had a kink. More importantly, she had an aesthetic. And Ahri was more than happy to indulge in it, wiggling a loose summer dress over it all like she wasn't about to have it torn off of her.

"Hey, um, Akali?" she said before starting to put on the last piece of her ensemble: The collar, tight and comforting around her neck. The warmth of the room, the lingering steam did nothing to keep her from trembling faintly.  She felt like she'd vibrate through the floor. She wanted more _now now now_ but Akali wanted to take her time, and when the collar was on, Akali made the rules. "I'm finished in here if you wanna get started."

Akali knocked out of habit, just to warn her she was coming inside.

When she opened the door, Ahri's fingers stilled as she was about to pull the tongue through the buckle, eyes fixated on the dark figure in the mirror.

Akali was still wearing that strappy sports bra, but she'd swapped the joggers for tight leather pants, an open jacket, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail rather than left loose. It completely changed the whole look, elevated it. Ahri's eyes followed the line of tension from Akali's waist, tracing the way leather strained around the shape of what was pressed to her thigh. She looked like an erotic dream; she looked the way confidence felt.

"Oooh, you are so cute." Akali praised her, stepping up behind Ahri to run her hands down her waist. Ahri shivered and pressed back against her, because the alternative was bending over the counter and hitching up the skirt of her dress and begging again. "I knew you'd look good in this dress."

Akali kissed the side of her neck, squeezing her tight. For an instant the pressure was finally perfect; if she twisted just a little more, that toy pressed inside of her would feel so good and she could get relief, finally, some kind of release. But then Akali gently moved away, and got the round brush and the blow dryer, and made Ahri sit down. She happily hummed as she fixed up Ahri's hair.

"You're just gonna mess it up again," Ahri couldn't help but grumble, pulling at her collar.

She hadn't thought Akali could hear her over the sound of the dryer, but of course she did. "What's the point of having a girlfriend with long hair if I don't get to play with it?" she said, sounding offended. And then, lower, she muttered, "Brushy brushy," just to get Ahri giggling.

With Akali all dressed up, and Ahri squirming from the toy in her ass, it was impossible to fully relax. Everything held a sheen of sexuality over it, no matter how blasé Akali was acting or how studiously platonic she kept her touches until she finished doing Ahri's hair. But then again, that was probably part of the game. Ahri knew she was going to get fucked, she just didn't know when, and she had to sit here and suffer and wait for Akali to tell her when, and the answer was: whenever Akali felt like it.

She was desperately slick from this, and from what it had taken to get that toy inside of her. Feeling Akali brush her hair and kiss the tips of her ears had her on the edge of rubbing herself off with just the pressure of her thighs pressed tightly together. But that wouldn't be satisfying, and Akali hadn't told her if she could come yet, so Ahri quietly, internally screamed.

The sound of clicking metal jarred her out of her own misery, making her ears twitch. Akali had snapped a leash attachment to her collar.

"Okay," Akali said. "I think you've sat still and been a good girl for long enough."

The leash tugged, and Ahri's breathing sped up with her racing heart, and the world blurred. Maybe she crawled; it felt like maybe she did, but more important than how they got to the bed was how impossible it was to deny that gentle pull of leather, or how it felt to have Akali's palm on the back of her head, bending her over the mattress.

"Show me," she said, winding the leash tighter around her other palm.

Ahri did, flushed and shaking and embarrassed, and needing this, and loving how much she needed it because it made her feel alive and young, and hating it, but really only hating that she couldn't get what she wanted right away. She reached behind herself, pulling her underwear to the side. Her toes curled into the carpet as Akali touched her, rubbing the exposed part of the plug in her ass.

"So cute," she said, flicking it once and laughing when Ahri squeaked, tail twitching from side to side. "It looks perfect on you, princess."

Akali stepped back just a bit. Staying put, Ahri's ears swiveled to hear the rustle of Akali getting prepared, pulling her dick out and the wet sound of lube being stroked on. Akali murmured for her to be patient a little longer, rubbing the warm silicone against Ahri's wet cunt. She tensed up, preparing for it, her nails digging into the fabric of Akali's bed. It was still unmade and messy, and it smelled like her. Ahri inhaled deep, whining on the exhale when Akali insisted on teasing her some more.

The underside of the toy rubbed through her spread lips in slow strokes. Akali frotted against her, cock framed but not sheathed, and every time she got the pressure just right she let out a heady little moan.

"Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?" she asked, low and warm. Genuinely concerned, because she was a sweetheart under it all. The tough girl act was barely skin deep, barely any thicker than the leather jackets Akali liked to wear.

"Yes," Ahri said, making fists in the blankets and trying her best to stay still. "I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

That was the wrong thing to say. Akali slowed down even more, and then stopped completely. "So soon?"

She flushed. "I haven't been fucked in months! What did you think was gonna happen?"

The leash went taut, cutting off her next words. "Indoor voice, Ahri."

Fluttering her fingers on the mattress, Ahri stared up at the ceiling, pulled tight like the curve of a bow. Then Akali slapped her hard over the ass, an open-handed strike that stung and burned. She hung there, suspended between pleasure and punishment, and only when the silence dragged on did she realize what Akali wanted.

"I'm sorry," she said, gruffly, and the leash relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated and—"

"I know," Akali soothed her, palm pressed firmly over her cunt. It was a mercy, just enough pressure to leave her from falling apart. Fingers spread through her lips, gently working up over either side of her clit. "It's okay. But you can't act like a brat whenever you feel like it."

"I'm sorry," Ahri said again, repeating it when Akali guided the head of her cock inside her. "Ohh, god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm trying so hard to be good."

Miraculously, Akali didn't stop. She stretched her out inch by agonizing inch but she didn't stop. Ahri clutched her own head, fingers tangling in her hair and biting her lower lip to keep from screaming.

"That's it," she murmured, stroking her tail. "That's my good girl. I know you're working so hard."

She _was,_  was the worst part. Not just as a part of the games they played in bed, but in real life. Akali fucked her with an uncharacteristic amount of restraint, considering how often she loved leaping in headfirst into everything else. But here she was in control, and here Akali was going to tie her up and spank her and fill every one of her holes, and maybe once she was good enough, she would finally be rewarded. When she was pressed all the way in, her hips flush against Ahri's ass, Ahri could feel the extra pressure on her plug and wondered if Akali could too, somehow, feel it on every thrust.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, breaking down even more. She hadn't realized she could sink any further, but always, Akali was there to prove her wrong. "Please, just tell me."

Akali pushed her further down.

"I need you to be still."

Her ears flickered, shuddering as the leash dropped. With both hands, Akali pulled down the zipper on her dress. In the silence, the zipper teeth unfolding sounded like a high squeal, matching her desperation until it snagged near the middle. Akali tugged once, frustrated, and then she grabbed the dress in both hands and started ripping it the rest of the way open. Her hips snapped forward, the clap of flesh on flesh making Ahri shout in surprise.

Clutching the bedsheets, Ahri flexed her grip, knees shaking as she tried to keep from moving. Every ounce of her wanted to arch back and meet Akali on the end of her thrusts. Instead she braced herself, moaning and squealing as Akali picked up the pace. Her tail whipped with excitement as her peak drew near, ears flat over the curve of her skull.

"Oooh, fuck, yes." She tried to twist for friction against anything, against the mattress, against her own thighs. She wanted to rut onto her own palm. She wanted Akali to be merciful and stroke her off. "Yes, Akali, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you—"

Gasping, Akali stopped again. "You're not about to come, are you?"

It took her a moment to realize she needed to answer. Her whole mind was focused on how close release was, the persistent pressure of the toy in her ass Akali hilt-deep in her pussy. Her tail flicked to the side, a little guiltily. "...Maybe."

Akali worked the rest of the dress off of her, tutting her tongue. "Just from my cock? You really are desperate."

 _Just_ from that? As if Akali hadn't been teasing her, hadn't been denying her, hadn't been playing games and dress up and setting the scene and building all that anticipation for nothing? Ahri wanted to scream, but in frustration this time. She twisted the sheets under her hands, biting them as Akali spanked her ten more times, loud but not painful. Five on each cheek, and Ahri knew they'd be glowing red by the time they were done here.

"Akali, please let me come—" The sentence was cut shout by another loud curse, Akali filling her up again, roughly. She pinned her down, sweat on her skin as she grunted and thrust and fucked her hard, leash winding tighter and tighter around her wrist. "G-god, if you keep— I can't, I—" Her knees were trembling, orgasm building up inside of her. "— _I'm going to come,_ please, please, please let me come, I want to— I'm trying so hard not to— "

It became harder and harder to fight with every generous push of thick silicone inside of her. She gasped as she started to hit her peak, cunt clenching and tensing up for that final release, horrified and delighted and ashamed and darkly gleeful. Her body was betraying her and no matter how badly she wanted to be good, the cock in her felt better than any abstract praise and she was going to eat it all up, soak in all that ecstasy.

The sharp spike of pain from being spanked again didn't do anything to knock her down. If anything it transformed the pleasure into something more intense, the leftover buzz after the abuse making her warm and flushed. It contrasted against the heady rhythm of Akali inside of her, idle slaps delivered without pause, without slowing down at all.

"It's coming." Her words squeezed out, tortured, and she was glad Akali couldn't see her face just then. Because she was sure it would be nothing except blissful rapture, the peace before the inevitable. "Oh god, baby. It's gonna be so good."

Akali yanked the leash back. "All right, then."

That was all the permission she needed. She reached blindly behind her, finding the back of Akali's head and clutching it tight as she rocked onto her cock. Ahri was coming even before she touched herself, the press of warm leather over her clit just there for the surety of it. It crumpled her into pieces; she fell apart, every string of tension cut loose.

"That's a good girl," she heard Akali as if from a million miles away, fucking her hard as she came. Replacing Ahri's hand with her own, she massaged her clit past the point where Ahri would have let it rest, keeping her higher for longer. "Good girl, that's it. I want you to come all over my cock."

She did, bouncing against it until the last ebbs of pleasure faded away.

When she pulled out, it was almost a relief. Limp in the aftermath, Ahri let Akali roll her over. She went along with it, still trying to breathe and see something other than stars as Akali tugged her panties off, snapping her garters against her thighs. Warm palms passed over her, petting her hair, stroking her face and her heaving chest, petting her thighs and slicking through her wet folds. It felt like being rubbed down after a race or a fight. Akali's hand came back covered in come, clinging and thick.

Sitting up, Ahri stared in amazement as Akali cleaned her hand off on her thigh. "Did all of that come from me?"

"Mhm." Akali seemed only half paying attention, eyes on Ahri's chest. She stroked her thumb over the shape of her nipple, straining against the fabric of her bra. Pinching it, she smiled a little when Ahri squirmed. "Most of it anyway. You were gushing."

She licked a stripe from her hand before offering it to Ahri, who accepted with a happy murmur, suckling on her fingers as Akali gently started working the plug free. With it gone, Ahri felt _cavernously_ empty, and whined until she saw Akali using her free hand to line the head of her cock up to Ahri's asshole.

"Oh, god yes," she purred around Akali's fingers, teething them anxiously, eagerly. " _God_ , yes." Akali bullied her way in further, pressing the flat of her thumb down on Ahri's tongue to force her mouth open. A trail of spit spilled from the corner of her mouth; neither of them paid it any mind.

It was bigger than the toy. They took more time working it all the way in, stopping to apply more lube and stroke Ahri's clit. She came a second time with her own fingers inside of her cunt, stroking herself off and keening loudly when Akali was flush against her once more.

Akali was flushed red, too. Desire made her look punch-drunk, glassy eyed and focused on the sight of herself inside Ahri. "Let me have a taste."

Ahri returned the favor from earlier, stroking Akali's lips with her dirty fingers.

They couldn't be rough with this part. Ahri couldn't take that kind of pounding in this position, in such a delicate part of her, even if she wanted it. So Akali bundled her up tight, gripping under her knees and pushing her legs up over her head. Balled up, Ahri touched herself, eyes locked to Akali's. They were pressed body to body, moving together in tandem, breathing hard as Ahri choked and cried and came one more time. It was softer than before but it left her a true and total mess, wrecked and crying gently, limp with gratitude and finally, finally satisfied.

After that, Akali cleaned the toys in her bathroom sink, humming while Ahri lay in a melted puddle on the bed. Eventually she had to clean up herself because Akali had dirtied her up right after her bath. A quick rinse was all she had energy for, and when she went back to the bedroom, Akali had changed back into her loungewear.

"Come here," Akali said, lifting one arm up. Grateful, Ahri stumbled onto the bed and cuddled her, ears limp with exhaustion. Akali pulled out her game system, managing to play even while Ahri was lying on top of her, and suddenly another sliver of self-doubt worked its way into her heart.

Was that it? Was that just like doing a chore for her? Was Akali really so calm, so self-assured, that she could just slip right back into it like nothing had just happened?

"Um." Ahri pressed her fingertips to her own brow, wrestling the thoughts away. It was much easier in the post-orgasm bliss, everything so much more clear now that she had finally gotten what she needed. "Baby, don't you want to come too?"

"Bold of you to assume I didn't come after seeing that display," Akali said, deadpan, fingers rapidly tapping on her game system.

"Oh." That made sense, sort of. Akali was always quiet when she came. Still, she was flustered. "...Are you okay?"

Akali finally paused the system to look down at her, a knowing smile on her face. "Better than I've ever been in my life."

She pulled Ahri close to kiss her, and then they played games for a while until they dozed off together, curled up in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Close, close all night  
> the lovers keep.  
> They turn together  
> in their sleep, 
> 
> Close as two pages  
> in a book  
> that read each other  
> in the dark
> 
> Each knows all  
> the other knows,  
> learned by heart  
> from head to toes.
> 
> \-- Elizabeth Bishop


End file.
